Mobile communication devices and their environments are becoming increasingly complicated and the security demands of communication are increasing respectively. The increase of the number of devices and services providing information or distributed content through wireless communications has created new demands for security of communications.
Moreover, as secure communications solutions are becoming more and more common, the number of manufacturers of devices, such as radio frequency memory tags and wireless memories capable of secure communication is increasing, and accordingly the number, quality and type of devices on the market increases.
The user of a mobile communication device is also faced with threats such as malicious communication, phishing and identity theft, which increases the need for secure communications infrastructure. It is in the interest of both the user of a mobile communications device and the owner of the device being communicated with to ascertain that a secure communication is feasible.